vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Unhappy Refrain
Hintergrund Dieser Song wurde am 2. Mai 2011 auf Nico Nico Douga hochgeladen und erreichte seitdem über 1.000.000 Views, sodass er zu einem von wowaka’s populärsten Songs wurde. Der Text und die Bedeutung sind ungenau. Eine weit verbreitete Interpretation ist, dass Miku mit ihrem Leben unzufrieden ist und Selbstmord begeht, um glücklich zu werden und wo auch immer sie schließlich landet fragt sie: „Das ist also Glücklichsein?“ Wie viele von wowaka’s Songs ähnelt auch dieser anderen von ihm. (Bsp.: Ich habe dieses „Noch einmal“ aufgegeben= Rolling Girl) Text Japanisch= 散弾銃とテレキャスター　言葉の整列、アンハッピー 単身、都会の町並み　撃ち込んだ音、嫌いですか？ 声が潰れるまで歌って　何度の時間を棒に振った やっとのこと手に入れたアンタ　手離す訳にいかないでしょ 「ワンマンライブ大成功！」　頭の中は少女漫画 残弾、既に無くなった　此処で一度引き返そうか そっと置いた丁度良い都合を　何度も拾い上げてたんだ みっともない暮らしにもうバイバイ　そろそろ迎えが来るのでしょ？ 間違い探しばかりふらふら 振り返り方、教えて頂戴よ 足りないものはもう無い、もう無い そうかい？　そうかい、そうかい 言うならそれは、それはラッキー 繰り返しの三十九秒　廻り廻っていたら　見えた、それはハッピー？ 納得なんてするはずないわ！ どんだけ音を重ねたって　終わりも始まりもやっては来ないな つまりつまり意味はないの どうやらアンタもわかっちゃいないな？ 画面の向こう　落ちていった 逆さまのガール、おとなのせかい。 散弾銃とテレキャスター　言葉も無いよなアンラッキー 満身創痍　ゲームオーバー 目に見えて嫌そうな感じですね？ 散々躓いたソレは　もう一回を諦めた 転がりつつも勘違った　そこでアンタが笑ってたんだ ワンマンライブ大成功　祭りの後のセンチメンタル 満場一致解散だ　此処で一度裏返そうか 声が潰れるまで歌って　何度の時間を棒に振って やっとのこと手に入れたアンタ　ねえ、ご機嫌は如何ですか 良くない夢の続きそわそわ 間違え方を忘れたその末路 なりたいものを頂戴、頂戴 「もう無い。」 そうかい？そうかい？ どうしてそれが、それがハッピー 虚ろ目の午前四時　迷い迷って　辿り着いたそこがハッピー？ こんなに疲れているのになあ どうしてこれが、これがハッピー 終わりも見えない道に寝そべって ぐらりぐらり崩れちゃうわ どうやらアンタの姿が邪魔で 言うならそれは、それはハッピー 繰り返しの三十九秒　廻り廻っていたら　見えた、それはラッキー？ なんだか不思議と報われないなあ ただ音を重ねたって　終わりも始まりもやっては来ないな つまりつまり意味は無いよ！ そうだね今すぐ飛び降りよう 画面の向こう　落ちていった 逆さまのガール、おとなのせかい。 |-|Romaji= sandanjū to tere kyasutā kotoba no seiretsu anhappī tanshin tokai no machi nami uchi konda oto kirai desu ka? koe ga tsubureru made utatte nando no jikan o bō ni futta yattono koto te ni ireta anta tebanasu wake ni ikanai desho "wan man raibu daiseikō!" atama no naka wa shōjo manga zandan sude ni naku natta koko de ichido hiki kaesō ka sotto oita chō ī tsugō o nando mo hiroi age te tanda mittomo nai kurashi ni mō bai bai soro soro mukae ga kuru no desho? machigai sagashi bakari fura fura furi kaeri kata oshie te chōdai yo tari nai mono wa mō nai mō nai sōkai? sōkai sōkai iu nara sore wa sore wa rakkī kuri kaeshi no sanjū kyū byō mawari mawatte itada mieta sore wa happī? nattoku nante suru hazu nai wa! don dake oto o kasane tatte owari mo hajimari mo yatte wa konai na tsumari tsumai imi wa nai no dōyara anta mo wakaccha inai na? gamen no mukō ochite itta sakasama no gāru otona no sekai sandanjū to tere kyasutā kotoba mo nai yona anrakkī manshin sōi gēmu ōbā me ni mie te iya sōna kanji desu ne? sanzan tsumazuita sore wa mō ikkai o akirameta korogari tsutsu mo kanchigatta soko de anta ga waratteta nda wan man raibu daiseikō matsuri no ato no senchimentaru manjō icchi kaisan da koko de ichido uragae sōka koe ga tsubureru made utatte nando no jikan o bō ni futte yattono koto te ni ireta anta nē go kigen wa ikaga desu ka yoku nai yume no tsuzuki sowa sowa machigae kata o wasureta sono matsuro nari tai mono o chōdai chōdai "mō nai" sōkai? sōkai? dōshi te sore ga sore ga happī utsuro me no gozen yoji mayoi mayotte tadori tsuita soko ga happī? kon'na ni tsukare te iru noni nā dōshi te kore ga kore ga happī owari mo mie nai michi ni nesobette gurari gurari kuzure chau wa dōyara anta no sugata ga jama de iu nara sore wa sore wa happī kuri kaeshi no sanjū kyū byō mawari mawatte itara mieta sore wa rakkī? nandaka fushigi to mukuware nai nā tada oto o kasanetatte owari mo hajimari mo yattewa konai na tsumari tsumari imi wa nai yo! sōda ne ima sugu tobi ori yō gamen no mukō ochi te itta sakasama no gāru otona no sekai |-|Englisch= Shotgun and a Telecaster; words aligned, how unhappy. All alone in the city, you hate the sound of a gunshot, don't you? The sound of my singing breaking apart, it wasted so much of my time. With you falling in my hands, I cannot dare let you go. "One-man live performance was a hit!" In my head, it's just like a girly comic book. Now that the ammo has run out, there's the chance to turn ourselves around. Everything's working greatly to our convenience as our finicky selves pick them one by one. To our once indecent selves, I bid bye-bye, so now should I welcome all that is to come? Getting dizzy just be looking for mistakes. Turning 'round and 'round to teach myself how to take it back. I'm not missing anything, not anymore, not anymore. Really? Really, really? If you say that it is, then is it lucky? Spinning 'round and 'round in a 39 second loop. If I see what I should see, then is that happy? I don't understand what should be understood! The sounds keep echoing here and there, and I cannot tell where it began or if it will end. Those words, those words, they didn't wean a thing! But it seems like we both didn't understand it anyway. Beyond the screen, it falls, The upside-down girl's adulterated world. Shotgun and a Telecaster; at a loss for words, it's quite unlucky. With wounds all over the body, Game Over. Does it give you that remarkably unpleasant feeling when you look? I tripped, giving up on my "one more time". Making all these mistakes as I keep on rolling, all I could do was laugh it all off. One-man live performance was a hit, it all got sentimental after the festival. Everyone agreed to disband, so whaddya say we both turn around? My singing voice broke apart, wavering within the ticking time. You finally fall within my grasp. Hey, how are you feeling now, huh? Bad dreams continue haunting me. Don't you dare forget the fate of the mistakes you've made. You just reap what you sow. You receive, you receive. "No more." Really? Really? How could you say that it is happy? Waking up at 4am with lost and hollow eyes. To where I'll arrive next, would it be happy there? I just wish that I wasn't so tired. This is what it means to be happy, Falling on the asphalt without seeing the very end. Breaking and crumbling into nothing, Only the sight of you is holding me back. If you say that it is, then is that happy? Spinning 'round and 'round in a 39 second loop. If this is what I see, is that lucky? It's weird that I find it not rewarding. The sounds keep echoing here and there, and I cannot tell where it began or if it will end. Those words, those words, they didn't wean a thing! But it seems like we both didn't understand it anyway. Beyond the screen, it falls, The upside-down girl's adulterated world. So this is...? Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Wowaka